peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
PeanutButterGamer Panel - SGC 2014
PBG hosts his first panel at SGC 2014. Synopsis The video misses the introduction of the panel. PBG stated that this was his first ever solo panel, and he was nervous about it. The first question was about Putt-Putt. PBG was giving out a prize for the first person to ask a question about Putt-Putt and was surprised that it came up that fast. He asks some more people to come up to the stage to ask questions. Q: What are you going to do for your 1 million subscriber video? A: PBG is on track to reaching 1 million subs by the end of the year. he decided to make a personal video, and it will be about his top 10 favorite games. Some times he doesn't get to talk about his favorite games. Q: What video game series that people tend to not like that PBG enjoys? A: PBG struggles to come up with an answer. Harvest Moon has a cult following, and he has only met one other person who likes it more than him, and that is his girlfriend. Q: Any announcements for future seasons of Hardcore after Mine Z? A: The next series will return to Terraria, and they are going to do better this time! Q: At any point in time could there be more community based Hardcore stuff? A: It has been discussed a lot, and PBG and McJones want to do it, but they want to try it out on a livestream first. Q: Can you say "Adventure" in your best voice? A: He does it in his high pitched voice. Q: How high were you when you made the Tomadachi songs? A: Not very. PBG was wondering how he could make the songs funny, and realized that he had to be really immature. PBG says that he has said "Thank you" to a lot of people over the SGC weekend, and wants to clarify that he genuinly means it, even if it doesn't sound like it. Q: If you could talk to any video game developer, who would it be? A: Shigeru Miyamoto. PBG tells how he went to E3 a few years ago with Jon and Jirard, and someone who knew Jon told them to go to the backstage area, and they got to meet Charles Martinet, and got to see Shigiru Miyamoto. PBG asks for more people, and says that if people have Legend of Zelda stuff, they will be favored. Q: Is there any reason why you don't have an intro. A: PBG asks the crows who remembers the old intro he used to have. He got rid of it because it had nothing to do with his channel. PBG made two rant videos, and a friend took the clips and made the intro for him. He felt bad when he stopped using it, but it didn't reflect the show very well. He does have a theme song that he plays at the end of the video, and he has tried to make an intro, but he has decided that he doesn't need an intro. Q: What were your thoughts when the Normal Boots reboot was happening? A: He was helping to come up with it, so he doesn't know what he was thinking! He gives it a thumbs up. He says that this was a terrible answer. The next person is cosplaying as Link, and PBG asks if he was Mario. Q: What is your favorite Hardcore series? A: MineZ, not because it is going on now. Minecraft Hardcore 2 is his second favorite. Crazy things happened on a consistant basis. Minecraft Hardcore 1 is the popular answer. Q: Have you got any plans for Zelda Month? A: Yes. He has all the videos planned out. There will be one or two top 10's. He is supposed to show a video at the end of this panel, and there is a subtle hint about something that will be in Zelda Month. Q: Will you ever do another video in the MySims series. A; He has done 2 of them, and there aren't that many other main MySims games. He would like to bring back that series, since he has made three Putt-Putt videos. MySims Kingdom was the best of the three games. The first game was awful. He probably will make a MySims video again. Q: Do you play D&D? A: He hasn't played it, but he has always wanted to and kept on asking his friends. He wants to play with ProJared. He has played Magic. He doesn't know how to DM, and neither do any of his friends (apart from Jared). Q: Do you currently play Magic? A: He hasn't played in a few months, but he played it about a year ago since McJones was getting into it. PBG got a black white deck together and destroyed his brother at it the first time, but McJones countered it the next time they played with a red blue deck. PBG isn't very good at it, but he likes playing it. PBG calls more people up. The next person went to the same school as Austin. Austin was the weird Zelda kid. Austin remembers her. He was the only alto saxaphone player. Kyrak spoiled Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 for her. Q: What do you think of the Paper Mario series? A: PBG has only played the first Paper Mario game. He needs to play the Thousand Year Door. Q: Do you like Peanut Butter? A: He says he is alergic - but is lying. He always wanted to say that to see the reaction. He likes it, but prefers peanut butter flavoured things. Q: What was your favorite G-Files to do, and what are your plans for The G-Files in the future. A: His favorite was probably the Calwin's Letter episode with the toilet with the hand. PBG had no pressure to finish it, and he had already finished all his Zelda Month videos. He would like to do one about The Elder Scrolls or Harvest Moon. He doesn't know why he hasn't already done one in a while, probably because he hasn't been motivated for it. Q: Do you have a plan on doing another Hey You, Pikachu video? A: PBG says he could do one on Pokemon Channel. He hasn't played it yet though. There could be a Hey You, Pikachu thing coming. Q: Do you ever plan on doing a Pokemon Nuzlocke? A: PBG didn't know about the term Nuzlocke when he was thinking about doing one. He was going to call it Pokemon Hardcore with Kyrak. He didn't end up doing it because Jared did one. He might do one at some point. Q: What is your most embarrassing video that is online? A: Most of his old videos are embarrassing, and he just doesn't go to look at them and he pretends they aren't there! The most embarrassing ones are the ones he has taken down. He used to do a bunch of sketches, and they no longer exist. There is a video of him running around in Texas in a Link outfit. It was on ScrewAttack for a while, but it can probably still be found. He did a video called Top 5 revolvers in video games. He sounds angry in that one. It is the only video he didn't make a thumbnail for. Q: How do you get your hair to be so perfect? A: It took him 22 years to get his hair to look good. His hair as a baby stuck up. He gets a lot of comments about his hair. He has a kind of hair paste that he puts in his hair to make it look crazy and spiked up, and then flattens it down. He puts hairspray in it if he knows that he is going to be out for a while. He might just run a towel through it if it is long. Q: Who needs to step up and redeem themselves in Hardcore? A: Dean. However he did well in the first Hardcore, but he had a lot of bad luck since. Q: What do you do with Dean's dead corpses? A: They like to make memorials, and he wants to bury them if he could. It is surprisingly funny to bury your friends in Minecraft. Q: Have you ever felt like making a Hardcore with a mod like Feed the Beast? A: McJones and another one of PBG's friends tried to teach PBG how to play, but PBG couldn't figure it out. They want to do more modded stuff with Minecraft. PBG basically just plays Mine Z now. Q: What was the first game that PBG really liked? A: PBG was born in 1990, when the SNES came out, and he had both an NES and SNES. He played Final Fight 2, and Contra 3 with his brother. Those are the ones he remembers the most. Q: If anything were to happen to PBG's channel or PBG wanted to move on from YouTube, what else would PBG do? A: PBG has started thinking that he would like to write kids books or make a kid's cartoon or something like that. PBG gives a free shirt to a fan who was really nervous. He asks for more people to come up. One person has a Zelda Month shirt. Q: What do you miss most about Texas? A: His family and friends. Q: Do you like Dr. Pepper? A: Yes, he'll drink most kinds of sodas. Q: Out of the characters that haven't been announced in Hyrule Warriors, who would you like to see added. A: He would like Fi and Midna, but they were both just announced. He is surprised about Agitha being in the game. He settles on Medli, because it would be funny. Q: Do you have advice on how to write scripts? A: He jokes about drinking Red Bull. Putting on headphones and listening to techno has helped, even though he never usually listens to techno. He was always good at writing, it is just difficult to come up with things that are funny. He finds it best to just write something, and come back later to draft it and fix it. Write what you can, and come back later when you feel more inspired. He decides to show his video on The Super Mario Bros Super Show. Category:Panels